Où es tu ?
by bulle-de-savon
Summary: OS basé sur une chanson. Fic courte pour parler de ce que ressent Hermione à près la mort de Sirius.


**Kikoo les gens ! lol. Alors c'est une song fic, un peu déprimante, sur le couple Sirius/Hermione. Soyez très mais alors très indulgents lol svp c'est mon premier OS.**

**Bon ben lisez j'ais rien à dire dessus à part que la chanson c'est L'écho du bonheur de Najoua Beliyzel.**

**Je sais pas si j'ai réussi à mettre en relation la chanson et ce que j'écris. ça faudra me le dire. **

* * *

**_Sans couleurs  
Sans saveurs  
C'est gens là  
Devant moi  
Pas d'écho dans mon coeur  
A par toi, rien que toi  
_**

Où es tu Sirius ? Pourquoi es tu partis ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seule ? Tu n'avais pas le droit, moi j'ais besoin de toi. Je ne suis pas morte avec toi Sirius. Tu n'es peut-être pas mort. Tu n'es mort nulle part, on n'a pas la preuve de ta mort. Mais comme on ne te voit plus, tu es comme mort. Pour moi ça ne marche pas pareil. Tout le monde me voit, je ne suis pas morte, mais je ne voie personne. Peut-on dire que je ne vie nulle part ? J'aurais voulu venir avec toi Sirius. Sans toi ce monde est fade. Je ne ressens plus rien, je n'entends plus les sons que j'aimais avant. Je n'entend plus le son de ta voix, je n'entend plus les battements de ton cœur. Je n'entends plus que les miens, c'est un son étrangement vide quand le tien n'est pas là pour l'accompagner. Tout le monde trouve bizarre cette peine que je traîne depuis ta disparition. Tu n'étais pas sensé être pour moi, plus que le parrain d'Harry. Personne ne vient me consoler et je me traîne dans se monde sans couleur. Qui peut deviner que je viens de perdre le centre de mon univers ? Que l'étoile de ma vie est partie ?

_**Je voudrai m'inventer des ailes  
Et toujours fuir  
Dès qu'on m'appelle  
Pour renaître avec toi  
Sous un ciel baigner de lumière  
Et ne faire qu'une seule prière  
**_

Dis Sirius. Qui va m'appeler "Mon Ange" maintenant que tu n'es plus là ? Personne. Je ne suis maintenant plus que la miss-je-sais-tout. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Je ne supporte pas de croiser des gens heureux et qui m'appelle avec un rire dans la voix. J'aimerais fuir Sirius. Fuir un monde encore trop heureux. Fuir ce corps pas assez fort pour supporter ma peine. J'aimerais fuir, m'envoler haut et retrouver mon étoile. Harry a retrouvé le sourire. Malgré ta mort il puise sa force dans les étoiles. C'est dans les cieux qu'il voit ton sourire. Pourquoi Sirius ? Dis moi pourquoi es tu là haut. Les étoiles ont ne peut les voir que dans bas. Que vois tu toi de là haut ? Es-ce que tu me vois ? Sirius, pris pour moi. Sans toi je ne m'en sors pas.

**_C'est comme si tu portais le seul amour  
Qui saurais me guider  
Pour faire enfin de toi  
L'homme que j'attendais  
Celui qui révèlerait  
Cette femme qui vit si fort en moi  
_**

Sirius, tu crois que l'on peut mourir deux fois ? Moi j'en suis sûr. Je suis morte en même temps que toi. Tu as emporté ce qui faisait battre mon cœur, ce qui constituer mon âme. Je t'ais offert mon cœur Sirius. Tu es parti sans me le rendre. Tu t'es envolé avec tout l'amour que je possédais. Avec tout l'amour que je ressentais. Est-ce que c'est la seule chose qu'il te reste là haut ? Je suis perdu maintenant Sirius. Je ne sais plus où aller. Je n'ais plus tes bras pour me tenir. Comme une enfant perdue sans ses parents, je ne peux plus avancer. Je ne suis plus une femme Sirius, je ne suis plus la femme que tu aimais. Je ne suis plus qu'une petite fille totalement perdue. Je ne peux plus rien faire sans toi Sirius. Tu es parti trop tôt Sirius. Je n'ais pas pût te dire à qu'elle point je t'aimais. Je ne te l'ais pas assez montré. Tu as été le premier Sirius. Tu disais que tu serais le dernier. Et maintenant tu es parti. Qui va venir vers moi maintenant. Je n'attend plus personne, personne n'es là pour me réchauffer. Et le soir au lieu de serrer ton corps contre moi, de m'imprégner de ta chaleur. Le soir je gèle, et je serre un oreiller inondé des larmes de mon cœur déchiré.

**_Quatre murs élevés  
Contre toi, contre moi  
Pas la force de crier  
Prisonnière sans ta voix  
_**

Tu vis où Sirius ? Pourrais tu sortir ? Es tu prisonnier ? Enfermé dans une cage ? On te retient ? Ou tu ne peut tout simplement pas partir ? Y a-t-il quelque chose derrière se voile ? Une pièce sombre où le temps s'écoule lentement ? Ou une pièce tout éclairé qui te fait regretter le lumière du jour ? Il y a-t-il quelqu'un avec toi ? Te laisse t'on seule avec ta peine ? Ou as-tu retrouver James ? J'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es. Même si tu es heureux sans moi. Sois heureux Sirius, et peut être que ma souffrance sera moi grande. J'espère que tu n'es pas enfermé. Azkaban était déjà trop horrible pour toi. J'espère que tu n'es pas seule, que tu es heureux, que tu es libre, même sans moi. Mais si tu es prisonnier Sirius. Alors crie. Renvoie moi ta peine. Partage avec moi la souffrance que tu ne peux partager avec personne d'autre. Ne m'oublie pas. Sirius, parle moi. Je donnerai tout pour ça.

**_Le jours se meurt, le temps se mène  
Qui s'éternisent et quand je saigne  
Je doute au loin de toi  
Mais je ne suivrai que tes mystères  
Car je ne sais qu'une prière  
_**

Ça fait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça éternellement Sirius. Je pensais que tu resterais longtemps près de moi, même caché. J'avais la certitude que tes bras seraient toujours là pour me retenir quand je tomberais. Et maintenant je sens le vide sous mes pieds. La terre s'écroule, m'emportant, et je n'ais rien ni personne à qui me retenir. Je sombre sans fin dans un tunnel de plus en plus noir, de plus en plus profond. Je m'enfonce et bientôt je ne pourrais plus remonter. J'ais l'impression de m'éloigner de plus en plus de toi. Je supporterais tout pour te revoir, tout pour te réentendre. Et pour l'instant je n'ais que ton étoile qui m'accompagne la nuit. Seule témoin de mes larmes. Est-ce toi là haut ? Es tu toujours la seule personne qui partage ma peine ? Qui me comprenne ? Je n'en peux plus Sirius. Pourquoi t'as ton arracher à moi ? Je ne crois même plus en dieux Sirius. Il ne peut pas exister parce que personne n'est assez fort pour déloger une étoile de sa place. Et pourtant toi, mon étoile, tu es parti. Mes prières sont peuplées de mots pour te retrouver.

_**  
C'est comme si tu portais le seul amour  
Qui saurais me guider  
Pour faire enfin de toi  
L'homme que j'attendais  
Celui qui révèlerait  
Cette femme qui vit si fort en moi  
**_

Sirius aide moi. Ron fait tout pour sortir avec moi. Bien sûr il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas que pour moi c'est te trahir. Qu'il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Ginie dit que je devrais me mettre avec lui, que ça me rendrait heureuse, que ça me ferait sourire. Mais elle ne comprend pas que pour moi c'est comme mourir, c'est comme t'oublier et ainsi oublier ma vie, ce qu'était ma vie, celui qui est ma vie. Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas morte Sirius. En quelque sorte c'est tout comme. Ta Hermione est morte, la Hermione des autres et morte. Je suis morte. Je ne suis plus la femme qui t'aimait le soir, quand la vie dormait et que pour nous elle se réveillait. Je ne suis plus la femme heureuse qui souriait au moindre de tes regards. Je ne suis plus la femme passionnée qui criait le soir sous les draps, quand enfin tu étais en moi. Je ne suis plus la Hermione amoureuse qui gardait le plus beau des secrets. Je ne suis plus ta Hermione Sirius, la Hermione que je n'étais que pour toi. Elle, elle s'est envolé avec toi. Il ne reste que moi, sans toi. Il ne reste rien. Peut être Granger.

_**  
Fille du ciel  
Tu m'appelle  
Entend moi  
Répond moi  
Et que brûle des soleil  
Pour illuminer nos pas  
Que résonne à toute heure  
Notre écho du bonheur  
**_

Sirius le bonheur c'est quoi ? Pour moi c'était toi. Ton sourire, ta voix, ton odeur. C'était toi. C'était tout les petits moments passés ensemble, tout ces instant rien qu'à nous. Le bonheur c'était te retrouver après une journée à cacher se sentiment qui me donnait des ailes, cette envie que j'avais de me lever et de t'embrasser. Le bonheur c'était tous ces petits instants que l'on volait au temps. Ces instants où je n'étais plus la Hermione meilleur amie de Harry, mais ta Hermione, femme amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux. Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant le bonheur ? Le bonheur c'est toi, et sans toi il me reste quoi ? Je n'ais plus rien Sirius, sauf des souvenirs. Nous deux marchands sous un soleil brûlant, une chouette perché sur la fenêtre de ma chambre, ton écriture sur les lettres, l'étincelle de tes yeux, moi découvrant ton corps, nous deux. Il ne me reste que ça. Mais tout va disparaître. Comme la chaleur de ton corps, le goût de tes lèvres, le son de ta voix, il ne me restera même plus mes souvenirs. Pourquoi dois-je tout oublier ? Pourquoi comme toi tout doit partir ? Je ne veux pas rester l'enveloppe vide que je suis devenue Sirius. Tu es mon âme, mon cœur, ma vie, tu es tout. Je me suis envolé avec toit mais mon corps et resté. Laisse moi te rejoindre Sirius. Si je saute de cette tour est-ce que je te reverrais ? Je me laisse tomber. Sirius laisse moi te retrouver. C'est bizarre je croyais que pour rejoindre les étoiles il fallait s'envoler.

**C'est comme si tu portais le seul amour  
Qui saurais me guider  
Pour faire enfin de toi  
L'homme que j'attendais  
Celui qui révèlerait  
Cette femme qui vit si fort en moi**

**

* * *

**

Ben laissez moi une rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Soyez sympa mdr. Non vous faîtes ce que vous voulez mais c'est toujours bien de me laisser une rewiew même si vous mettez juste "nul" dessus mdr. Merci si vous lisez ce que j'écris. a+


End file.
